Kidnapped by a thief in the night
by MilleAigmia
Summary: this is my first time writing a fanfiction so if I suck well I suck end of story


Hi I'm Millieaigami and yes I am a girl but no I'm not one of those over assassin fangirls that would say that I'm a part of the Yugioh anime or put my OC character with one of the characters from the anime I have respect for the characters of the anime and I am a huge supporter of all the shipping's such as puzzle and pride castle and more but enough about me let's get to the fanfiction please note this is my first fanfiction so if I suck well I suck head of story!

Warning this fanfiction is rated PG-13 for mild sexual contact and force kidnapping! however though part 1 will not be marked as a lemon part 2 however is going to be much darker just a ahead warning!

Plot _: in the end of Yugioh the Dark Side of dimensions kaiba went back in time to face the real Pharaoh in a real duel! he was just on the Urge of defeating the Pharaoh there was a terrible glitch in The Duel Disk system it interrupted their duel and forced Kaiba to remain in ancient Egypt not knowing when he'll make it back to Domino City which leads us to now!_

Kaiba:Umm! I wonder when mokaba is going to fix whatever type of glitch is keeping me here! (Atem: you are still wanting to go back to Domino aren't you?Kaiba: of course I am my little brother is strong and independent but he cannot handle managing type of court by himself he still needs me Domino City still needs me!

*The _Pharaoh could tell that kaiba was stressed out but he didn't know what to do*_

Kaiba: I need to get back home *finally _it had him* (_ Atem Kaiba come with me! Kaiba: where to?Atemjust come on(Kabia: you know I don't like surprises!(Atem: fine I want to show you something!

*seeing _no way out of it kaiba decided to just go along with the Pharaohs plan! they both walk down to the Stables*_

(Atem: pick out a horse of your choosing Kaiba! (Kaiba: where are we going that it requires us to go on horseback pharaoh?Atem you'll find out!kaiba: I don't like this but I'll go along with it!

*kaiba _pick out a beautiful Chestnut stallion with a black mane and tail*_

Kaiba: He'll Do! Atemnow saddle up and let's go!

*they _both rode off into the sandy desert almost 45 minutes away from the kingdom Kaiba asked the pharaoh where are we headed it's almost sundown! the Pharaoh replied we're almost there as he look back at Kaiba and smiled! they finally both reach their destination a mini Oasis in the middle of the desert near a huge cave*_

(Kaiba: this is what you wanted to show me it's no different than the Oasis at your Palace pharaoh! _Atem laughed as he said*_ No Kaiba this is where our horses are going to stay while we continue on foot through the caveKaiba: Fine!

 _*they both tied up their horses on a tree next to the mini pond and walked on foot into the cave the sun was down and it got dark very fast! Pharaoh i can't see! 'Said Kaiba' just follow the sound of my footsteps kaiba! 'Atem Replied' finally a glow came from the end of a cave it wasn't very bright but Kaiba could see a ledge leading up to a hole on the top of the cave!_

Atemthis way Kaiba! * _he_ _hopped onto the ledge and climbed up* (_ AtemCome on up here! * _Kaiba followed him and hopped up on the ledge*_ (AtemNow straight back down on your back and look straight up Kaiba! _Kaiba did as the Pharaoh said and laid back and looked up and was instantly Amazed by the Beautiful glowing stars above them*_

kaiba: wow they're so beautiful!Atem: what's so beautiful about them they're the same story as you see from your space shuttle Thing! kaiba: they're beautiful because I'm seeing them with you _Atem Blushed* (_ Atem: you know Kaiba my father used to take me here when I was younger he told me one day I would be brave and Powerful leader of Egypt but to never stop gazing at the stars because one day you would be gazing down at me from those Stars!(Kaiba:  you know I don't remember too much about my father are my mother the last thing I remember seeing his hand before they passed was that I would always protect mokaba at any cost! (Atem: you know Kaiba I never got to know my real mother she died giving birth to me but my father described her as most beautiful doesn't flowery he's ever laid his eyes on!

*Atem _began to tear up as he stared at the stars above! *kaiba reached over and grabbed the Pharaoh's hand*_ Kaiba: Shhh! Im here im here! _Atem scooted closer to Kaiba and put his head on his chest! *Kaiba Held Atem's hand close to his mouth and kissed it* (_ Atem: K.. Kaiba.?!?Kaiba:Shhh! Don't cry! _Kaiba wrapped his arms around him* (_ Pharaoh: Kaiba!.? what are you doing? (Kaiba: comforting you my lovely Pharaoh! _*Atem Blushed as he stared into Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes_ _! Atem was just about to lean in for a kiss when all of a suddenly they heard the echoing sounds of their horses panicking*_

Kaiba: those are our horses what's wrong with them?Atem: maybe it's a snake we have lots of sand snakes here in Egypt! _then all of a suddenly they heard the sound of a young man saying would you look at that according to the saddle ascription these horses came from the palace the pharaoh's Palace! quick bring these horses back to our den I'm going to scoop out the area* (_ Atemoh no not him!Kaiba:Him? The king thief! _The Pharaoh replied* (_ Kaiba: The king Thief?

Atemyes a very evil and twisted man who's possessed by the Millenium ring! we have to hide hurry this way! _they both try to desperately climb out of the top gap of the cave without making a sound but they were quickly stopped by the King thieves Bandits*_ _hey boss look what we found one of the band that yelled out very loudly_ *The king Thief better known as Akeifa hopped up out of the cave! I've noticed I can recognize that white stallion anywhere and not to mention your Saddles gave it away too pharaoh* Leave us alone!' _the pharaoh yelled'_

*Akeifa had a awkward look to his face before he licked his upper lip giving a slurp sound* (Akeifa: oh but why should I? * _Kaiba quickly grabbed the Pharaoh and threw him behind him! stay behind me pharaoh! 'Kaiba said'_

(Akeifa: oh look at you! you think you're so tough! you're no match for all of my Bandits! *Akeifa snapped his fingers and suddenly all of his Bandits attacked Kaiba and Atem! Kaiba was knocked out cold as Akeifa put one hand on the Pharaohs arm the other on his shoulder and whispered into his ear you're mine now! No im not 'Atem Replied'

Akeifa: too late you can't get away now! *Akeifa Tired up Atem's Arms and threw him over his shoulder got on his horse and rode off!*

 _*But what about this guy? one of his band that yelled out_ leave him he's not of used to us! 'Akeifa yelled' as His Bandits agreed and followed close behind him leaving kaiba's unconscious body in the sandLet me go Akeifa! _*Atem yelled out*_ *Akeifa laugh out loudly as him and his Bandits Road off into the sandy desert*

 _well that is the end of part 1 part 2 is in the process of being made remember this is only a fanfiction and I do not own any rights to the Yugioh anime are it's characters please support the original artist Kazuki Takahashi!_


End file.
